Tatja Perova's Curse
by Beccylein
Summary: Jana comes after some time home, because she wants some piece back in her life - but how everyone knows - you can't really get that in this town. There she meets a certain vampire, who she immediately falls in love, but she doesn't really want it. But, is it just one person, or ist she completely different, than the other doppelgangers?
1. Home Sweet Home

I went with a big smile to the 'Grill'. It's now more than a year, since the last time I've been here. It's clearly been too long. But I've bee thirteen beautiful months in Chicago. Actually I didn't want to leave, but I had to see my family again. Certainly, they were worried about me, how I've been, because the last time I had called them, was a long time ago. But I was kinda happy to be here again. I've missed the feeling in this little town, because in Chicago everything was so fast and dangerous. Well, if you didn't know it better.. but, never mind.

Everything was exactly the same, as i was here the last time, I've missed that. Just before I sat down on the bar stool, somebody began to talk to me. Well, actually not me, but I knew, he meant me.

"Elena!" A very familiar voice said to me.

I wasn't even ten minutes here and I've already been mistaken with my sister. I sighed and turned around.

"Ty! You should know me better! Elena has straight hair!"

The first moment, he was kinda confused, than he began to laughed:

"Jana?!"

My smile got bigger:

"The one and only!"

Tyler hugged me so tightly, so I nearly couldn't breath, but it felt so good, actually I loved it, because only Ty could hug so good.

After some time, he released me and asked me:

"Since when are you here? Does Elena know?"

"About fifteen minutes and no, she doesn't, and it should stay so.. I want to surprise her! So don't even dare to tell anybody!" I threatened him.

"She won't learn it from me, but you have to beware from Caroline, you know her!"

"Yeah.. I know!"

"Hey. You do know what night tonight is, don't you?"

I raised my eyebrows:

"Of course! I'm as pleased as our beloved Blondie!"

"Cool! Oh, and... you have to be there at eight!" remembered Ty me.

"Yes, yes! Do not stress yourself!"I grumbled. Then I looked to the bar behind me, then back to Ty and a smile appeared on my lips:

"Do you wanna drink a bit with me?"

He shrugged:

"Why not?!"

I went trough the corridors from the Mystic High and some nice memories appeared. For example, where Tyler and I kissed very often and how we hid in empty classrooms. Oh, how funny that was.

Suddenly I crushed with someone and I began to grumble.

"Be..! Jana!" I heard Caroline exited.

"Jep.. why are you so surprised to see me here? I live here!"

"But you've been so long gone!"she said and hugged me.

Why does everybody hug me?

"So... are you here to play some tricks?" my best friend asked me, but I personally thought, that that was a stupid question. Why I'm here otherwise? Because I love to go to school? Yeees.. no, not really.

"Care, you should know me better! Of course because of that!"

"Okay, Bonnie, Elena and Tyler are probably waiting for me, are you coming? Oh, what I'm asking? Of course!" She said and smiled the whole time.

We went together to the classroom, where the most familiar face was waiting.

"Elena!" I squeaked happily.

Firstly, she looked shocked, then confused and after that, just happy.

"Jana!" She practically jumped to me and hugged me very, very tight. We stand some minutes just there.

"I've missed you so much, sister!" I chuckled. "But please, let go of me, I've been too much hugged today!"

"It's your own fault, you should have called!" And there it was. She blamed me. But I ignored it, as usually.

"So!" I said, after my dear sister let finally go of me. "What can I do, so that the teacher and students get a big scare, Care- Bear?" I rubbed with a artful sight my hands, like the bad guy in the movies.

Caroline rolled her eyes, as she heard her old nickname:

"You can go to the gym or set with us some traps!"

"Mh.. I think, I'm going to the gym!" I turned around and went away. Some minutes later, I sat between other students and filled cups with a unknown liquid. It made much fun, but sadly that liquid went out. So I asked Dana, where I could get some more.

"Well..we parked it in the chubby.. no idea, why!" she answered me.

I sighted, stood up and went to the other end of the school. I really didn't understand Dana, why they put it there, and not next to the gym. But why easy, if you could it difficult, right?!

When I got there, I saw, that there wasn't anything. Angrily I crossed my arms. Now I felt pranked. I narrowed my eyes and looked for a short moment to the cabby, then I turned around at my heels and went back to the gym. I felt like, I would walk now much more, than usual and I don't like it.

"Dana, there isn't anything! I don't think..!"

Then suddenly I saw, that the gym was nearly empty. But Elena, Chad, Dana and a stranger with blond hair were still here.

"So... who are you?" he asked and suddenly he stood before me. I jumped terrified.

Oh, great! Where have I been just walked into?

**Well.. that's it, my first chapter in english. Please review. Because I'm not so sure, how terrible my english is.. and, yeah, I just want to know, what you think of it**

**Love, Becci**


	2. Busted prank night

I narrowed my eyes and looked at this man.

"Why do you want to know that?" I asked him forcefully.

„Well, because you look exactly like your sister and I can't make any hybrids, it's my concern!"

And then I understood.

"Ah, you' re the original vampire and also the original hybrid, who can't make any hybrids!

My sister looked at me confused, probably, because she didn't know, that I know about the supernatural world. "The one, who tried to kill my sister! Oh, and, I've always wanted to say that... you should have known better, that friends, like Elena has, would never ever gave up, to save her life!" And with that I turned back to Klaus and saw, that he looked at me very mad, but I just ignored that and smiled at him ironically:

"I've heard, that you were with a crazy vampire also in Chicago. Lucky me, that you didn't see me.. or I would have a big problem!" Probably now my sister looked at me, like I was crazy, but I didn't see that.

"What do you think of yourself?! Show me some respect!" He growled at me and went toward to me.

"You get only respect, if you deserve it, and you obviously don't!"

"Jana!" Elena warned me.i

"Jana?" asked Klaus, but I had no idea, why he was so curious about my name.

"Well.. actually Tatjana, but it's way too long, to call me that the whole time!" I made a gesture.

Klaus' face expression went from mad to horrified.

"Tatja!" he whispered so quiet, so that no human could have heard that, but I did..unfortunately. I abruptly narrowed my eyes, but before I could have said something, someone opened the door.

It were Bonnie and Matt. They both were a bit.. well, they looked a confused. As Bonnie saw me stand next to Klaus, her eyes went wide.

"Bonnie, get out of here!" Elena cried, but I knew, it would be pointless to run. Suddenly Klaus stand behind me fried and she turned terrified around.

"I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started!" Klaus looked across Bonnie's shoulder and said to Dana, whose leg was still up, and because of that she wiggled. I didn't really recognised that. Weird. "Uh, Dana, why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight!" Then he looked back to Bonnie. "A assume you're the reason Elena's still alive."

"That's right" she answered. "If you wanna blame someone, blame me!" I rolled my eyes. That everyone has to play the hero and has to challenge the death. Okay, I admit it, in such moments, I'm a scary cat, because I don't want to bit the dust.

"There's no need for blame. Your witchy interference caused some undesirable side effects. Since you caused the problem I'm gonna have you to find the fix!"

Suddenly was the door opened again. Why did so many people came in here? It's not like, as you would want to be here. The girl had blond hair – I guess, she's a vampire – and dragged Tyler behind herself, who struggled.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister. Rebekah." Great, another original vampire. "A word of warning, she can be quite mean." I began to laughed, but overlaid it with a cough.

"Don't be an ass!" Yeah, obviously siblings.

She shoved Tyler to Klaus.

"I gonna make this very simple. Every time I attempt to turn a werewolf into vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible actually" And with that, he bit himself into his hand and I could smell the blood. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. I could never ever take the smell of it, indifferent how often I smell it.

Then Klaus shoved his Hand onto Tyler's mouth. I contracted my eyebrows and looked at them sceptically.

"You need to find a way, to save my hybrids, Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake you'd better hurry" And then he broke his neck. In shock, my hands went to my mouth, because I didn't want to scream, and went some steps back. But the most thing I displeased, was, that Klaus smiled the whole time.

While I was standing next to my sister and looked sadly to Tyler, Matt and Elena talked some things about transition, but I didn't really care, because I knew principle. Then, Bonnie and Matt went out of the gym. I wanted to follow them, because couldn't stand it here any more, but Klaus hold my arm.

"Let my go!" I hissed at him, but he just ignored me and that wasn't really nice.

"So, this is the latest doppelganger! The original one was much prettier!" Elena just looked at her confused, why she suddenly changed the topic. The she turned to me. "I toughed, there's always just one"

I struggled:

"Yeah, life can disappoint you, honey!"

"Enough, Rebekah!" Klaus trounced his sister. "Take the wolf- boy else where, would you?"

The vampire smiled evilly, then she dragged him out of the gym. I sighed and looked gazed after them.

Why is everyone allowed to leave, but not me?

Elena sat there and tried to clam Dana down, who was shortly before a meltdown. I sat on one of the benches and observed the whole thing. Klaus sat at the opposite side. And then, suddenly, anther guy came in here. He seemed to know Elena and the original, because they both moved.

"Stefan!" My twin said.

After that, I didn't listen any more. I probably won't even caught, what they talk about. But, as that Stefan guy said "Elena means nothing to me any more!" I became attentive. I immediately sat up and looked at him furious. That was the guy, who just has left her! I stood up and hit his chest:

"How could you left my sister?"

He blinked confused:

"Who are you?"

"How I said, Elena's sister!" I growled at him. But then he saw back to Klaus:

"And whatever you ask of me I will do!"

"Fair enough! Let's drink on it. Kill them!" He pointed to Dana, who immediately looked scary, and that surprised me, because I haven thought, that someone could look more scared. "What are you waiting for? Kill them!"

"No, Stefan don't! He's not gonna hurt me. He already said..!" Suddenly Klaus went a step toward to my sister and slap her. At the first moment I was horrified, than I ran to her and looked, if she was okay. Then I gave the original my death glare. Even I've just known that vampire for a short time, but I couldn't stand him. Then how Elena felt about it? I mean, that guy has killed her!

Stefan ran to my twin, but Klaus stopped him and said:

"She means nothing to you? You lies just keep piling up!

"Let her go!" Stefan begged. "I'll do what ever you want. You have my word!"

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer during which time I never had to resort to this. Stop fighting!" Klaus looked straight into the vampire's eyes. Well, that guy was now so manipulated now.

"Don't do this! Don't do this!" Stefan whispered desperate.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm gonna have to take it"

"Don't! Don't!"

"You will do exactly as I say, when I say it. You will not run. You will not hide. You will simply just obey!"

Even when I didn't know Stefan, I felt sorry for him.

"Nein! Stefan!" Elena whispered.

I went some steps back, because the vampire looked a bit to alike with a serial killer.

"Now, kill them!" ordered the hybrid. "Ripper"

then, everything went so fast. Stefan moved so fast to Dana – who screamed loudly – bit her and sucked her blood out, until she was dead.

"No!" I cried, but, as normal, everyone ignored me.

After killed Chad too, said Klaus almost happy:

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become has become such a broody lot.

"No! You did this to him!" Elena mean stubborn.

I laughed joyless:

"Oh, sister, you just see the good in humans, if you like him... the one you hate, you just see the bad things, you really need to trash that!"

Klaus looked with a wide grin on his face to me, then again to Elena:

"Your sister's right, you should reconsider your ideology! Because I've just invited Stefan to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table.

"Where is it?" I heard suddenly Rebekah's voice. "Where's my necklace?"

"What are you talking about?", asked Klaus bored or irritated, I couldn't tell you.

"She has my necklace! Look!" The vampire gave her brother a mobile phone. Shortly after he said:

"Well, well. More lies!"

"Where is it?" asked Rebekah again.

"I don't have it any more!"

"You're laying!" Rebekah bit into my sister's neck, but after a moment, she released her.

"Knock it off!" After that, they argued a bit, just because of a damn necklace. But suddenly I heard the name from my favourite vampire: Katherine. I began tu grin. Yeah, she often made some stupid things, but you at least could have fun with her.

Suddenly Klaus turned the timer on. Why the hill did he do that?

"20 minutes! If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then I want you to feed again. Only this time I want you to feed on Elena"

"No!" I cried. Klaus turned around to me. "He shall drink form me! I'm also a doppelganger, so it doesn't make any difference!" Well, actually, it does, but they didn't have to know it.. yet.

"No, I'll keep, until I now, what I'm going to do with you!" Again, I saw you this stupid smile. Actually, it was kinda sweet, but in this situation it was absurd.

"No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine!" Then, the original siblings were finally gone.

Holly shit. How should I get Elena out of this stupid situation.

My sight slid to the timer. Good, still 20 minutes time to think, how I can help her.

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Just six minutes any more!

I walked back and forth thoughtful, but I head no idea, what I could do. Ever and ever again flitted my sight to the timer. Elena and Stefan talked, about 'don't give up' and 'owe her'. I'd preferably go away now, but I couldn't let my sister here on her own. I have to save her. I's always been like that and always gonna be.

20 seconds!

Me head turned to Elena and – I have no idea why – I cried to her:

"I get that!"

But she looked at me unbelieving.

"Just trust me one time, please!" I looked at her pleading.

She nodded slowly and ran out of the gym.. I considered, how much Stefan fought against the compulsion, to fracture her spine. It was amazing.

Faster, as a human ever could, I ran tu the vampire an threw to the ground. Then I pushed my heels so hard into his stomach, until I felt, how it went trough the abdominal wall. Even it was really gross, to have my heel in his stomach, and I would never wear that shoes again, it helped a bit.. kinda. Hopefully.

But suddenly the vampire grabbed my leg with his hands, and with big eyes I watched that, then he threw me from him away. I flew trough the air and landed on one of the blenches and that so hard, that they cracked. Unfortunately I felt some big pieces of wood stick in my leg, but I tried to ignore it. So I ran again to Stefan and held his arm so tight, that I could have heard a crack. For a moment he groaned, then he saw me blood, his eyes changed and his tooth grew. I actually wasn't scared, that he bit me, because he wouldn't survive it, but then – surprise, surprise – he threw me against the wall, so that everything was black around me for a second.

I'd love to follow Stefan, but I couldn't stand up. So I turned to my leg and pulled the wooden pieces out. I hissed, as I pulled them out and saw, how many they were.

After all of the pieces were out of me, and there were many, run out of the wound. I closed the eyes and leaned against the wall. It soon would be over. A couple minutes and the wound would be closed. But probably it would heal too slowly and I would lose much blood.

But sadly somebody didn't let me the luxury to be alone, because the door was opened. However, this time, it wasn't Stefan, who came in. no, it was Klaus. All alone. He's fitted a smile on his face, came to me and knelt to me.

I looked at him mistrustful and tried to pressed my hand on my wound so unobtrusive I could, so he may didn't see it, what I didn't believe it, but the hope dies at last.

"So, I've heard, what you have done to Stefan! And your blood.. how it smells, it's not quite human, or at least a bit. Your wound heals, but not fast enough!" The originals listed everything. I've tried to resist his sight, but I couldn't. Suddenly he bit himself into the wrist and wanted to press it onto my mouth. I felt how the blood disappeared from my face. The last time, when I've drank vampireblood.. well, lets say it so, it didn't went so good. I had have 24 hours agonizing pain, until the blood was finally out of my system. My body didn't stand this 'cure'.

I turned my head around and said with a strong voice:

"I don't want your blood!"

"Oh, don't be like that, love!" Klaus shoved his wrist onto my mouth. I tried to struggle, but I was just too weak. The sweet blood ran down my throat and I nearly couldn't have got enough from it.

But then it's gone and looked at him offended.

After that, Klaus helped me up and looked into my eyes, but I knew, that he didn't try to compel me:

"So, do you want tell me, what you are, love?"

"I'm human!" I answered. He shouldn't find out, that I'm lying.

"Well, don't tell me, but you know, I'll find it out, Tatja!"

Klaus stroke gently above my cheek, then he turned around an went away.

I looked a few minutes to the door, where he's just went trough, confused, why he so talked to me with such a smooth voice, until I finally went out of the gym.


End file.
